DC-DC conversion systems convert an input DC voltage to a predetermined output voltage. Parasitic capacitance and parasitic inductance usually exist in a switching mode in DC-DC conversion systems. Electromagnetic interference (EMI) generated by DC-DC conversion systems may need to be reduced in order to comply with EMI limits and to reduce interference with other components. Accordingly, what is needed, as recognized by the present inventors, is a method to minimize EMI in DC-DC conversion systems.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.